The connection of a single-acting camshaft adjuster (phase adjuster) for adjusting an inner shaft against an outer shaft on a cam-in-cam camshaft generally takes place by a stator securely joined onto the outer shaft and by a rotor screwed to the inner shaft and securely connected therewith. The stator is driven by the crankshaft via a chain/gear/belt wheel, so that the flux of force takes place onto the outer shaft. The inner shaft can be adjusted here in a “force-free” manner (not against the drive torque). The tolerances between rotor and stator are selected so as to be very tight, so that the inner leakage in hydraulically actuated camshaft adjusters and therefore also a loss of efficiency can be minimized. With a simple phase adjuster on a conventional camshaft, a portion of the camshaft adjuster floats, which means the stator against the rotor, whereby a tolerance compensation always exists for faults in assembly or manufacture. In particular, it is not necessary for the rotor to be caulked against the stator.
In adjustable camshafts, the stator of the camshaft adjuster is usually shrunk/glued/welded onto the outer shaft, whereas the rotor of the camshaft adjuster is screwed against the end-side axial plane face of the inner shaft. As inaccuracies can occur in the manufacture and assembly of the inner shaft (e.g. pinned fitting, tolerance chains), it can occur in the case of such a rigid assembly of the rotor on the inner shaft that the rotor is installed in a tilted manner against the stator, and thus a contact, up to the point of a complete jamming, can occur. In this case, the inner shaft can no longer be rotated against the outer shaft.
In order to be able to be able to create a compensation here, compensation elements present themselves, which can compensate an at least certain defective position.
From DE 10 2012 105 284 A1 a generic camshaft is known, having a camshaft adjuster for adjusting the inner camshaft and/or the outer camshaft and with a compensation element arranged between the inner camshaft and the outer camshaft on the one hand and the cam adjuster on the other hand. This compensation element has a disc-like shape, in order to improve the camshaft structurally and/or functionally. The torque transmission, however, takes place purely in a frictionally engaged manner.
From DE 10 2008 033 230 B4 a double camshaft adjuster in layer construction is known for controlling a double camshaft, with a first rotor-like driven body and a second rotor-like driven body, which are arranged parallel to one other with their rotor body parts. Here, each driven body is intended for receiving at least one camshaft of the double camshaft, leading out laterally from the camshaft adjuster centre. For the alignment at least of one driven body to the double camshaft, furthermore a compensation element is provided, which is a movement member creating a degree of freedom and permits a deflection of the surrounding driven body with respect to the double camshaft.
From DE 20 2008 018 146 U1 an arrangement is known for camshaft adjustment, which comprises a camshaft adjuster which has at least one drive wheel, a rotor, a stator with a stator housing and a camshaft with cams, and an oil feed to the camshaft adjuster. The camshaft adjuster is held with a rotor, the internal diameter of which is smaller than a cam-surrounding circle, in an interlocking- and/or force-fitting manner on an end of a camshaft, wherein the camshaft has a hollow formation to receive a connection element having openings for the oil feed, such that the connection element is held in the hollow formation of the camshaft in an interlocking- and/or force-fitting manner. Either the connection element or the rotor have at least one carrier for the interlocking connection of the rotor with the camshaft and of the connection element, wherein this carrier is guided in a projecting manner through at least one opening in a hollow end of the camshaft. Hereby, a compact arrangement for camshaft adjustment is to be created.